


Waking Dreams diptych

by Maybethings



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a Warden, or two, can dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dreams diptych

Sometimes Theramina looks into the fire and dreams.

She sees the Archdemon fall to Ferelden’s united armies—and her sword in its heart. She sees the land regain its stolid, unblighted glory. She sees Sten on a ship, Leliana singing, Gelert barking, Alistair and herself training new Wardens. They are happy.

Sometimes disquiet colours the images. She sees herself die. She sees her friends die. But mostly her visions are of hope and victory.

Alistair pats her on the head. She blinks. Her eyes refocus. He asks her, “What are you thinking of?”

She always murmurs “Dreams. Good dreams.”

* * *

Sometimes Philander gazes into the fire and dreams.

He sees the Blight broken. Sten is always beside him: tall, proud, covered in blood both theirs and not. He sees his fingers tangled in his _kadan_ ’s braids, lips upon skin, nails upon flesh, completion, fulfilment. He sees them growing old together, never parted until the dry, grey end. His heart aches keenly with something he cannot voice.

“ _Kadan_.” He blinks. Sten gazes steadily at him, violet eyes catching the warm firelight. “You are quiet, for once. What are you thinking of?”

He always smiles and shakes his head. “Just silly dreams.”


End file.
